masseffectuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Reya'Dora nar Wera
=CHARACTER NAME= CHARACTER PICTURE Full Name = Reya'Dora nar Wera Rank = Private Alias = Rey-Rey (between family members) Age = 20 Height = 5ft 4 Weight = 120ibs Eye Color = N/A Hair Color = N/A Planet of Origin = Migrant Fleet Species = Quarian Faction = The Syndicate Companion = N/A Family = Tria'Dora Vas Yita (mother) Gredo'Dora Vas Trito (father) Misa'Rea Nar Zilch (older sister, exiled) Background Information Background Life prior to pilgrimage Reya was born on the Wera, a salvaged Turian vessal, to Tria and Gredo Dora, two engineers on the migrant fleet, Reya inherrited her parent's skills at technology and planned to be an engineer like them once her pilgrimage was complete, whilst on the fleet Reya had to watch her older sister Misa be exiled for killing a captain who had raped her but was never punished but despite her parents disowning Misa Reya stayed loyal to her sistter. Criminal When the time came for Reya's pilgrimage she was given a small ahip and a decent amount of credits to aid in her journey and her parents taught her everything she knows about technology, her mother warned her to stay away from Omega as she had a tough time there when she went there for her pilgrimage, following her mother's advice she instead travelled to the Citadel. As it turned out Reya had made a bad choice, her ship and credits where stolen within minutes of her arrival and when she went looking for work no one would hire her despite her skill at technology, she was eventually hired by a minor Volus crimelord who put her to work as a hacker, despite never murdering anyone she regrets this decision to this day, several months later the whole gang was arrested but Reya agreed to testify against the Volus in exchange for a reduced sentance in a minimum security prison. Whilst in Jail her cellmate (a gang leader in jail for tax evasion) killed another inmate who was going to testify against him, despite threats to keep quiet Reya contacted her public defender and he contacted the DA, thanks to her testimony the gang leader was put on death row and she was released from jail. On the run Reya quickly found out the hard way that the gang leader had put out a hit on her head due to her testimony, she didn't feel safe on the Citadel and fled to the Terminus Systems thinking that they wouldn't follow her there they did and they have chased her all over the Terminus Systems ever since, she got contracted by the Syndicate in order to help them take down a crimelord and after that mission Reya asked the leader of the Ilium branch if she could become a full time member and was accepted. Reya was briefly in a relationship with a human mercenary by the name of Kai Trigger who had helped her escape from the gang on several occasions, the relationship ended on a sour note when Reya caught him in bed with an Asari. Personality Reya is socially awkward by nature and can be best described as a good person to a fault, if she sees a crime in progress she'll usually act first and worry about the consequences later, she is very loyal to her family as demonstrated by her loyalty to her older sister, above all else she is a notorious chatterbox and she would ofter talk for hours on end on any given subject. Military Information Member of the Shadow Guard Engineer Custom Syndicate armour created to match the colours of her old suit. Weapons Pistols Carnifax Hand Cannon Sub Machine Guns Tempest Sub Machine Gun Rifles N/A Sniper Rifles N/A Shotguns N/A Heavy Weapons N/A Out of Character Thread Links category:Characters